Yumehara Kibo
Yumehara Kibo '(夢原希望 ''Yumehara Kibō) is the main protagonist in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of 'Dark Dream '(ダークドリーム Dāku Dorīmu). Kibo's alter ego is 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito). Her catchphrase is 'I'll find out the truth! '(私は真実を見つけることができます！''Watashi wa shinjitsu o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu!). Appearance Kibo has long magenta hair tied up into twin buns and has a black crossed clip on one side of her fringe, and has light purple eyes. She wears a light pink t-shirt, black leggings, a denim skirt and black slip-on shoes. She wears a black wristband on her left wrist. As Cure Starlight, her hair grows to her waist, and her black crossed clip disappears to make her fringe move to the centre of her forehead. Her buns move to the top of her head, and turn butterfly-shaped. She wears a black turtle-neck top with a pink butterfly bow on her chest, with her Crystal Brooch in the centre of the bow. Her top is midriff-baring. She wears a black skirt with black-pink mini-shorts underneath. Her boots are knee-high and black with a pink crystal topped on each, and the heel and tip are pink. Her gloves reach to her shoulders and pink crystals on the back of her hand. Personality Kibo is energetic and is hardly ever seen without a smile on her face. She also comes from a wealthy family, full of famous people. Unlike her light half, Cure Dream, Kibo is graceful enough to be in the Gymnastics Club and is the captain of the cheerleaders. Kibo's past self was Dark Dream. History Becoming Cure Starlight Kibo was having a dream about the mysterious girl who had appeared in her dreams ever since she was a child. The girl seemed to be falling, but someone caught her. When the girl saw the person who saved, the girl screamed. Kibo suddenly woke up, with beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. She went to school the next day, and told Natsuki Jounetsu, the Student Council President, about her dream. Jounetsu said to not worry about it, and headed off to class. Later that evening, Kibo was helping her mother cook dinner, and she thought that she heard a scream. Kibo ran outside and saw a strange man. The man introduced himself as Crash, and pointed at Kibo, then asked her where Cure Dream was. When Crash seemed to realise that Kibo didn't know who Nozomi was, he turned a lamp post into a monster called a Kowaina! The Kowaina started rampaging, and Kibo, furious at all the damage that the Kowaina had done, shouted angrily at Crash to stop it. Suddenly, a portal in the sky appeared, and two teddy bear-like creatures appeared. The creatures introduced themselves as Hidarin and Migirin, fairies from the Mirror Kingdom, and gave Kibo a pink diamond-shape crystal. As soon as Kibo touched it, the crystal started glowing, and turned into a brooch-like device called a Crystal Brooch. Hidarin and Migirin explained that Kibo was the reincarnation of Dark Dream, and the other half of one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom, and that with the power of the Crystal Brooch, Kibo can transform back into Dark Dream, only, her heart would become good! Kibo, thinking that she understands everything, used the Crystal Brooch and transformed into Cure Starlight! Relationships 'Natsuki Jounetsu - 'In the first episode, the two didn't seem to have a strong relationship, but in the next episode it is revealed that they are best friends. Cure Starlight 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト ''Kyua Sutāraito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kibo. She controls the power of crystals and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". Her main attack is Starlight Hurricane. Attacks * 'Starlight Hurricane '(スターライトハリケーン Sutāraito Harikēn) is Cure Starlight's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 1. * 'Shining Espoir '(シャイニングエスポワール Shainingu Esupowāru) is Cure Starlight's group attack that she performs with Cure Flare, Cure Sweet, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Espoir Rod. It made its debut in Episode 11. Dark Dream Dark Dream is the past self of Kibo and the legendary warrior Cure Dream's dark counterpart. She is Nozomi's past self when she did not know how to be happy with friends. She is annoyed by Cure Dream's enthusiasm and happiness. She was shocked to hear Dream telling her that she has a heart. Even though Cure Dream had the chance to defeat her, she instead befriended and accepted her because she wants her to have friends like how she became friends with the Cures resulting her the only one who survives the battle. However she sacrificed herself to save Cure Dream from Shadow, resulting in her life - the crystal - to shatter. She tells Cure Dream that she did it because she loves her, and dies as she claims that she still does not know how to smile, but in the end disappears while smiling. When fighting Cure Dream, her dimension is a carnival area. Etymology 'Yumehara '(夢原): Yume (夢) translates to "dream", obviously referring to her light half Cure Dream, and Hara (原) translates to "field", a part which was probably only added to make Yumehara sound like an actual surname, even though it is not one, since "hara" is a commonly used component in Japanese family names. 'Kibo '(希望): ''Kibo ''(希望) translates to "hope", obviously referring to her powers over hope and crystals. Therefore, Yumehara Kibo means "dream field hope". ''Cure Starlight ''means the light that comes from the stars. Songs Kibo's voice actress, '''Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nagasawa Miki, who voices Natsuki Jounetsu, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kasugano Kaori, Minaguchi Yuko, who voices Akimoto Hiromi, and Kiuchi Reiko, who voices Minazuki Kelly. Singles * Crystals * I Won't Forget Duets * Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow (along with Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Cloud Nine (along with Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Dream (along with Sanpei Yuko) Trivia * Kibo is the reincarnation of Dark Dream. * She is almost the polar opposite of Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream. * Kibo's birthday is on June 12. This makes her a Gemini. ** Her star sign is Gemini, and this may be a pun because Cure Dream is technically her twin. * The group song that Kibo's voice actress sings with the other Cures' teammates, Cloud Nine, may be a pun because the Cures had died in their past selves, and were reincarnated. * Kibo's life is contained within her Crystal Brooch, which is one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. Gallery Official Art/Profile Perfiles_Dark_Dream.jpg|Cure Starlight's concept art Dark dream.png|Cure Starlight's profile from TV Asahi Screenshots Yumehara Kibo KiboIdol.jpg|Kibo singing in PC5R07 Cure Starlight Dark_Dream.png|Cure Starlight's first appearance Previews YumeharaKiboPreview.jpg|Yumehara Kibo's first preview Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures